As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,332,386; 4,073,493; 3,347,460; and 3,520,536 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse score keeping constructions which employ one or more pegs which cooperate with a plurality of apertures to keep score and/or track the progress of the participants relative to a game board.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are undoubtedly more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices are neither suited for, nor adaptable for use as a score keeping arrangement that will not only provide a surface upon which scores can be registered; but, will also possess means whereby the order of card shuffling or sequence of play can be monitored.
Obviously there has existed a longstanding need for an apparatus that will fulfill the aforementioned functional parameters, and the present invention was specifically developed with the foregoing objectives in mind.